


【团酷】写给死者的一封信

by anxing



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Summary: 全员幼体。其实更像角色个人文，带滤镜也能磕到cp。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika, kuroro - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【团酷】写给死者的一封信

那天下着大暴雨，血腥味击打着潮湿。库洛洛躺在集装箱上，下面的水泥地传来拖拽物品的声音，库洛洛从口袋里寻出个小木条，夹在书上当书签。他翻过身，托着脸颊向下看。

粉色被淋得湿漉漉的。玛奇的脸上粘着乱发，上面还有浅淡的血迹。她跩着一个满身血腥气的人形，哆哆嗦嗦往里艰难移动。最后终于将其拖到了软皮革上。

她慌慌张张地脱掉了外套，把里面干净的一面翻过来，捂住怀中女孩的头部。红血像排放到阴沟的污水，外套一会儿就被洇透了。

库洛洛跳下箱子，在一旁看了一会儿。之后不情愿地侧身进角落，在盒子里翻找着，大部分的药都过期了，粉状的药末凝成了块。

他拎了半瓶水走到了女孩身边，暗血凝成壳，把她的面目厚厚遮掩住。眼睑滚动，浮在血壳上像鼓起的肿瘤。她慢慢睁开眼，眼白透了出来。一丝难寻的光，从她分不清颜色的瞳孔里露出。

像腐烂的垃圾一样。

库洛洛这么想着。

“玛奇，我只找到这些。不管怎么样先让她吃下去。”库洛洛将东西递了过去，视线下移到女孩身上黄土色的裙子，上面有着红色碎花，应该是上年纪的女人给她的旧衣服。

女孩传出沙沙的呼吸声。她把眼睛上翻，之后轻轻闭住，稍稍翻身想捂住患处。粘稠的血色随着动作舒展开，她的私处正在不断涌出暗色液体，隆起的小腹紧贴着粘稠的布料，像是卵上的薄膜。库洛洛怔了一下，随即看向女孩年轻的脸，她大概只有13，4岁左右。

畜牲……

库洛洛心下骂了一句，之后揪了揪眉心。

“玛奇...她怀孕了。”

玛奇捧着女孩的脸颊，她小臂上粘满了血，女孩的黑发虫须一样抓缠在她手上，像在无声求助。水珠不断从玛奇脸上滚落，把脸上的脏污冲刷得更加混浊，她水蓝色的眸在惊恐下放大，神色碎在里面，像玻璃渣一样。

“我……我去找夏特大夫。”

“来不及的，诊所在黑市里。那离这太远了。”

库洛洛看着玛奇，被雨淋透地她像张泡软的纸。玛奇面色苍白，唯一的血色在她眼底。

库洛洛把外套脱下，盖在玛奇的身上。然后缓缓蹲下，一言不发的看着女孩。血腥味重到粘稠，在雨水的发酵下有点发酸。库洛洛看着她面目不清的脸，不知道该说些什么。

女孩把两手从身侧收回，一点点探向小腹。迟疑了一阵之后，动作慢慢上爬，从胸口，到脖颈。她把颈上的项链抽出，上面坠着一个小小的十字架。

她看着天花板，又或者是在看着库洛洛，声音细小又断断续续。

“天堂…会收留小偷吗？”

玛奇回过神，她放松了紧按住女孩头部的手。库洛洛收了收眼，张了口。

“会的。”

血液呛进气管，呼吸声咕咕噜噜。她把眼睛睁大，眸中的光聚到一处，薄薄的，像盖了层霜。

“会收留…妓女吗？”

女孩颤抖不止，浑身痉挛。她紧紧捏住十字架，要把它镶嵌进指腹。

“会的。”

库洛洛没有眨眼。

“会…收留…杀人…犯吗？”

她奋力呼吸，上扬脖颈，血从她的口中咳出。

“会的。”

库洛洛遮住了女孩的眼睛，她眼里阴惨惨的光被扑灭了。十字架嵌进她手里，手肉血腥拥挤。

“因为神爱世人，而众生平等。”

――――――――――――――――――

你魂离故土，

开始了漫长的旅行。

火红之眼是护身符，

而前路总有日光指引。

披着头布的长老在娜金姐旁絮絮叨叨，他说的话我一点也不懂。

“酷拉皮卡，你不能抬头的，把花拿好…”派罗在旁边轻声提醒。酷拉皮卡不情愿地低下头，皱着眉捏紧了手里的花。

阳光灵动地在草面上游走，随着清风的吹拂。在树梢间变换游动，看起来喜气洋洋。酷拉皮卡气急败坏地一脚踩上去。接连跺了好几下。

“一般不是会伤心的吗？你怎么生起气了。”派罗没敢靠近，背着手在后面看他。

“我本来很伤心的，可那帮人的话把我弄糊涂了。什么又回归大地？又受到神明的指引？”

酷拉皮卡看着被自己踩陷进去的草坑，垂下头小声嘟囔

“都是狗屁。”

眼泪大颗滚落，啪嗒啪嗒坠到草地上。草尖被它打得弯折。派罗小心地握住酷拉皮卡的手，踮起脚尖轻轻摸着他的头。

“我不能伤心吗？人死了就是见不到了，我再也见不到娜金姐了。可是参加悼念的大家，没有一个人哭……”

“我不太懂……但是我也很伤心。”派罗轻摸着他的头顶，回应着他。

“可是我想，大家是为了不一直伤心，所以才说娜金姐回归了土地，变成了阳光。”派罗捧起酷拉皮卡的手，微笑着，看向他的脸。

金阳漫上他火红一片的眼睛，粼粼水光坠在里面，翻滚流动，滚落到脸颊。

“嘿嘿，很少见你哭啊。”

“啊！你不要在这种时候笑话我。”

酷拉皮卡胡乱哭了一顿之后，感觉好多了。

派罗被爷爷叫回去打下手，他一个人在草丛里深深浅浅地走着，终于摸索到了水潭旁。一头毛色光亮的棕牛伏在草地上，看到酷拉皮卡的到来，抖了抖耳朵。

“你还在等吗？娜金姐不会再来给你梳毛了。”

那牛摇了摇尾巴。

“她原来就身体不好，添了急病，就这么……嗯……离开了……”

酷拉皮卡踢开膝旁的杂草，脏兮兮的往棕牛身上一靠，望着天空长长舒了一口气。他回头摸了摸棕牛身上毛，滑溜溜，暖洋洋的。

“我不会再哭了，娜金姐只是离开了而已。”酷拉皮卡眯起眼睛，懒洋洋地趴在了牛背上。

你魂离故土，

开始了漫长的旅行。

火红之眼是护身符，

而前路总有日光指引。

不必害怕孤身一人，

因为你从未孤身一人。

窟卢塔与你同在，

以我们共有的火红眼为约。


End file.
